Guardian Angel II
by Yukihikari-chan
Summary: Cloud and Tifa's relationship is as strong as ever during their Junior year. When a group of new kids move in, Cloud shows the new students around the school. But will thier relationship survive when another girl falls for Cloud? Sequel to Guardian Angel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cloud-

"…And Cloud Strife comes up to the plate. He looks sharp and takes his stance like an eagle hunting his poor, defenseless prey. The pitcher throws the ball and-"

"Tidus, just pitch the ball already!" I yelled at him.

Tidus grunted, brushing a piece of dirty blonde hair out of his blue eyes. "Come on, I was only trying to set the mood!" He complained. His mood went from annoyed to serious in a split second. He drew back his hand and the baseball came flying at me.

The only thing I heard was the crack of the bat before I took off running. I saw a blur of white the ball flew threw the sky and Tseng went running to try to catch it, but failed. I stopped briefly at first and the ball was still way out there. I took off running to second base and Tseng threw the ball to Reno. Reno missed and Rude caught it as I tried to make the home stretch. I couldn't get out after I'd made it this far. I tripped over my feet and slid as Zack threw the ball. Dust kicked up and got into my eyes, during everything a dusty shade of yellow. When everything cleared, my foot rested on home and everyone on the field was dead silent.

"Safe!" Genisis called.

A chorus of cheers erupted from the girls and my team. Squall pulled me to my feet and high-fived me as Zack slapped me on my back, yelling out complements. I couldn't help but blush at the attention everyone was giving me. I smiled to myself as Tifa jumped off the bleachers and threw her arms around my neck.

"Nice job, Cloud," She whispered.

"Hey! What about us?" Tidus complained. "We almost won!"

"Thank you Tidus for…setting the mood and ALMOST wining," Rikku put ephisis on almost. "And nice epic win, Cloud." She high-fived me.

Before we begin, I bet you're wondering how I got so popular. Short answer: I didn't. It started off as me asking Zack if he wanted to play baseball with Squall, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Genisis, Angeal, and me. Genisis invited Sephiroth to join us, and then Zack invited his friend Tidus. Tidus decided to take along his girlfriend Yuna, who took her cousin, Rikku. Tseng felt bad, so he invited Elena to come join us, who brought along Tifa and Aerith. Whew, that was confusing. All you need to know is that it was a chain reaction.

After pretty much everyone cleared out, Zack, Tifa, Aerith, and I were walking through town with our usual chatter. The sun was setting on the last day of Thanksgiving break. It was unusually warm today for late fall, which was why we decided to play baseball. Not had changed since we became juniors, there was a rumor going around about the school getting some transfer students. I sure hope they aren't a bunch of jerky morons like the last groups of transfer students were. You guys remember Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, right? Those were the jerky transfer students.

"Hey, Cloud. Where are you?" Tifa asked me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Nowhere, just bummed there isn't going to be nice weather for the next couple moths." I replied.

"And my garden is going to die." Aerith added with a sigh.

"Why are you guys such pessimists?" Zack complained. "Look on the bright side! Snowboarding's gonna start again and we'll have our annual snowball fights! And Tifa will join us!" Zack exclaimed.

"You're right on that one." I agreed.

We all fell silent after that. What else was there to say? As we walked down the gold-bathed sidewalk, crickets began to sing their beautiful song. By the time we reached my house, Aerith and Zack were already home. As the sun fell, bellow the horizon, turning the sky from gold, to purple, and then pitch black except for the glittering stars that shone above us. Tifa's beautiful eyes stared into mine for a brief second before she pecked a quick kiss on my lips.

"Nice job at bat today." She complemented.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"See ya tomorrow!" She called as she ran to her house across the street.

I watched her run into her house before I jogged into mine. I threw off my dirty clothes on threw on an over-sized Bon Jovi t-shirt and baggy pants. I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't help but wonder who these transfer students were. I usually wouldn't worry over something like this, but my gut was trying to tell me something. I had a feeling something good was going to happen but it was going to turn into something bad. Weird feeling, eh?

* * *

On Monday, everyone was up to their "How was Thanksgiving?" chatter. It was a pretty normal morning until I saw Aerith walk into the principal's office. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did she do wrong? Wait, what COULD she do wrong? I put off the thought and headed to first period.

It was the same, boring class until Aerith walked in almost twenty minutes late. The teacher almost started chewing her out, but then another girl walked in behind her. A couple of the pervy guys jokingly whistled as Aerith exchanged a few words with the teacher. The girl growled under her breath.

The girl was tall and had long slightly wavy pink hair that spiked in the front and blue eyes that shone the color of ice in the sunlight. She was wearing a red t-shirt under a white vest, black arm warmers, a pair of demin Capris, and black combat boots. A black zigzag armband was wrapped around her right arm and she figeted with her necklace. I guess you could call her pretty, in a fierce, army girl kind of way. The teacher scanned the room, trying to find a seat for her; I guess she was the new transfer student.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Strife, the spiky blonde one. Do you want to introduce yourself first, miss…?" He looked at the sheet of paper Aerith had given him. "Farron?"

"Just call me Lightning," She said firmly before she quickly walked to her seat to avoid embarrassment, like I would've.

Lighting, odd name for a girl. I assumed it was a nickname. The teacher continued to drone on about what the Nazi's did to the different races, as much I'd like to hear about torture, I would rather be in Spanish. I found myself glancing at Lighting every few seconds. I made it through first period by glancing at her basically every five minutes.

After the first half of the day was over, I headed to the usual spot where my group eats lunch. Yuffie was hanging of a tree branch upside down, Squall was chattering with Rude, Reno was attempting to flirt with Tifa, who looked extremely bored, and Aerith was sitting next to Lighting.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I sat between Reno and Tifa, mush to her delight.

"Wait! How about your eyes shine like a burning heart?" Reno asked, trying to sound attractive.

"You're about as funny as my friend, Snow, who's as funny as a dead pigeon," Lightning told him, looking annoyed to no end.

"Snow Villiers? The new transfer kid? He's in my History class!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Are you two from the same school?" She asked Lightning.

"Yeah, we're all from the city of Cocoon. Snow is a friend of mine, Serah Farron is my younger sister, and Hope Esteim is another friend. Serah and Hope are freshman and Snow is a junior along with Fang and I," She explained briefly.

"Fang? Who names their son Fang?" Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Fang's a girl, and don't say that to her face. She'll beat into a bloody pulp if you do." Lightning replied.

Silence fell over us as we nibbled on our lunch. Not very much worth mentioning happened for the rest of the period, except that Zidane Tribal paid us a visit and now I have the feeling I'm missing something. If there was a world-class stealing contest, Zidane would easily win…but such a thing doesn't exist so I'm going to safely assume he'll be working as a spy for the FBI when he's older. At the end of lunch, I gathered up my stuff and headed to calculus with Tifa.

The other half of the day carried on with little activity. The only that happened in Science was Professor Hojo nearly blew up the science lab. Now THAT was funny! We were experimenting with how chemicals react with each other and he accidentally mixed to dangerous ones together and wha-la, his desk burst into flames. But thankfully, Tidus was nearest to the fire extinguisher and put out the fire, and covered Hojo in white. But I guess he forgave him, only because the lab would've burnt down if he hadn't grabbed it.

After school, I headed to fencing practice. The team has actually grown pretty large since last year. Now we had Zidane and Rufus along with everyone else. Angeal and Sephiroth graduated, so that left Genisis in charge of the team. The team carried out with its usual practice, until Lightning and another girl walked in. She had long, messy black hair and green eyes with purple claw-shaped earrings dangling from her ears. She was wearing a black tank top under a dark blue V-neck tank top, black Capris with a dark blue bandana tied around her hip, and black sandals.

"Hey Lightning," I greeted as I took off my fencing helmet. "What's up?"

"Is it too late to join the fencing team?" She asked as she pulled out and Epee, I didn't see that coming.

"…But you guys are just girls, you'll crush the school's self esteem if another school sees girls during a tournament," Reno signed.

Lightning's friend stamped over to Reno, grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled his face to her's. "What did you just say?" She demanded. "Is that a challenge?" She growled, her voice having an Austrian-sounding accent to it.

Reno backed up and pulled out his Epee. "Yeah, one-on-one, you and me," Oh crap, this going to be a sword fight and not a fencing match.

The rest of us sat down on the bleachers as Lightning handed her friend the Epee. She whispered something in her ear before the black-haired girl stood facing Reno. Genisis sighed in annoyance as he glanced at the two competitors, this could get either really amusing or really dangerous. I'm placing my money on Reno, this girl's probably all bark but no bite.

"Begin!" Genisis cried taking a couple steps back.

Reno took a few steps towards the girl but she backed up as well. Reno grinned and tried to swing his Epee at her, but she back up just in time. The girl inched forward before she swung at Reno, but he blocked it again. The girl tried to slash her Epee at him, but Reno jumped back just in time. Reno attempted to slash at her, but she blocked it and countered with a swing. Reno jumped back again his grin fading as he saw this girl's ability.

The girl tried to jab at Reno but he blocked and attempted to jab at her. She jumped back and almost succeeded in jabbing Reno but he jumped back and tried to jab at her. She ducked for a second before she swung her Epee at Reno, who easily dodged. Reno growled under his breath and jabbed at her again, but she sidestepped and swung her Epee at him but he dodged swiftly again. Man, for a girl she's pretty good. I wondered if Lightning was just as good or possibly even better.

Reno attempted to jab at her once last time, but the girl jumped back. Reno was defiantly mad at this girl now, he swung his Epee at her but she blocked it. The girl pushed against Reno's Epee, causing him to lose his grip on it and it clattered to the floor. The girl lightly jabbed at his chest and smirked, obviously satisfied with herself. Genisis looked a little surprised himself; she was better than he thought she was too.

"Am I on the team or what?" The girl asked Genisis.

Genisis pulled out his notebook and a pencil. "And what's your name and your friend's name?"

"I'm Fang, Fang Oerba and my friend is Lightning Farron," The girl replied.

Genisis raised an eyebrow. "…Can you spell that for me?" He wondered.

Fang nodded and the rest of practice continued. Reno just sulked in the corner for the rest of practice, I guess his pride was locked in a freezer, thrown off a cliff, and eaten by sharks…poor guy. After practice, I headed home with Tifa walking beside me. We didn't really have much to talk about, but Tifa met another one of the transfer students after school. Her name was…Vanilla or something like that.

"Her name's not Vanilla! It's VANILLE! E not A!" She corrected, laughing to herself.

I laughed too. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cloud-

The rest of the week went by slowly with little activity. The only that I guess the only thing worth mentioning is I have a history project I have to do with Rikku and Squall. As the week wore on, I found myself glancing at Lightning during classes. I don't know why, but there is just something about her that I liked. I didn't know if it was her independent personality or her incredible fencing skills, but all I knew is that I was somewhat attracted to her. Tifa's always made jokes about me being a 'ladies man' because I hang out with a bunch of girls. Let me clear a couple things up before you start to agree with her…

1) Yuffie's just a really good friend I've known since 7th grade

2) Aerith is Zack's girlfriend and Zack tends to hang out with Tifa and I a lot. Sometimes he brings Aerith and the four of us have end up having a great time.

3) Rikku moved in down the street when I was a freshman and I decided to make her feel welcome.

4) Yuna is Rikku's dearly loved cousin and they go EVERYWHERE with each other.

Geez, maybe I am a ladies man. Back on track, the only girl who I've ever referred to, as my girlfriend was Tifa. Lightning's cool and all but there is NO ONE that can replace Tifa. She saved my life and I owe her mine.

"Hey! Earth to Cloud!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, bringing me back to my room where Rikku and Squall were sitting. Poster bored, rules, and pencils were sitting in a neat heap in the middle of us.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" Squall wondered.

"I'm fine I was just thinking…" I replied.

"About the project hopefully, because we have five days to make a timeline about Early Asian Civilization…complete with artwork and sources," Rikku groaned. "I hate history, too many dates to remember,"

"You're just lazy," Squall remarked.

"And you're just rude," Rikku smirked at her comeback.

The two threw comments back and fourth while I stayed back. My head's been in the clouds ever since those transfer kids came. I didn't know what it was that made me nervous when I was around them, well Lightning mostly. She was fierce but also gentle at the same time. I almost kicked myself: why am I going for another girl when I already have Tifa? She saved my life, something Lightning couldn't top in a million years. So, why was I falling for Lightning?

Gym, the only class I had with none of my friends in it with me. Well, Zidane was with me but I considered him an acquaintance. It always dragged on at a sluggish pace no matter what. But today Lightning and her friend with the blonde hair (Snow, I think?) joined our class, much to the delight of the teacher. I told myself repeatedly in my head not to even look at her during class, which of course was going to fail.

"Got it!" I called as I bumped the volleyball over the net.

A girl on the other team set it, sending it flying to the back. With the swiftness of a tiger, pouncing Zidane sent it back over the net. The other team threw it back straight towards me. I tensed my hand, jumped up spiking it over the net, and slammed into the floor before anyone could have a chance to dive for it.

The other team rotated as I received numerous high-fives and slaps on the back. Lightning walked onto the court, her pink hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Don't pay attention to her, don't pay attention to her I repeated inside my head. I shook the thoughts from my head and snapped back into reality, not wanting to get hit by the ball.

The ball shot over the net and we sent it back with a strong bump. Snow dove for the ball and it flew back over. I bumped the ball upwards and my teammate set it over to the other team. The ball went straight for the server and she attempted to bump it but failed to make it over the net. Lightning pounced and set it back to us. I jumped up and spiked the ball once again. I saw the look of determination pass over Lightning's fierce features…before the ball drilled into her face. Lightning fell backward, landing on her elbows and her hand over her eye. Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Oh god…" I muttered running to her side. "Are you okay?" I asked, feeling my face burn a little.

"No big deal, I get stuff like this all the time," She muttered a reply as I pulled her to her feet.

The gym teacher jogged over and removed Lightning's hand to check out her eye. She still had it shut and it looked purple, slightly red even. Some of the other kids surrounding us backed away, afraid to see her shiner.

"You might want to get some ice for that, sweetie," He told her. "Cloud, will you go with her?"

I nodded toward him before the two of us walked out of the gym. Lightning stumbled a few steps before she put her hand on my shoulder for support. My skin tingled at her, surprisingly gentle, touch. Lightning let out an annoyed sigh as we walked down the deserted hallway.

"I get these all the time," She repeated. "Back in Cocoon, some jerks would pick on Serah, my little sister. I would always stand up for her and take getting beat up, so this is just like before,"

"She's lucky to have a sister like you," I replied. "But don't you ever get sick of getting punched in the face or thrown onto the street?"

"If it's for my little sister, then no," She still kept her hand over her bruised eyes.

"That's really brave of you, and really nice," I still have no clue what to say in front of her.

Lightning smiled slightly, her smile making my heart speed up. "Thanks,"

**Tifa-**

During study hall, my goal was to finish as much of my homework as possible. If I didn't, then Cloud and I wouldn't have a chance to hang out tonight. We haven't really had so much time to hang out with since we've had so many tests and projects dumped on both of us. This was possibly my only chance to hang out with Cloud before the holidays. As I scribbled down the answers to math problems, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Rikku whispering or trying to mouth something to me.

"What?" I whispered.

"I need to talk to you, it involves Cloud," She tried to whisper.

"Miss Lockhart and Miss Bhed, is there something you want to share with the class?"

I turned red as eyes in the room turned to me. Rikku glanced around nervously, obviously thinking of a way out of this. I chewed my lip, praying she could.

"Can I go to the nurse? I feel like I need to throw up," Rikku rubbed the sides of her head.

"Should I go with her to make sure she's okay?" I asked, playing along.

The teacher nodded and we rushed out of the classroom. Rikku dragged me by the wrist and into the girls' bathroom down the hall. I couldn't wait to her what she said because Rikku was the gossip queen of the school. If you need to know if a rumor or something is true, you go to her and she'll know the answer 95% percent of the time. I sometimes even wonder if the Gossip Girl is her sister.

"Do you know Lightning Farron?" She asked, her green eyes narrowed.

"She's in my pre-calculus class, why?" I curious to see where this was going.

"I think Cloud has a crush on her," Rikku replied. "I'm with them in History and you should see how Cloud stares at her during class, it's like he's in a trance when he looks at her. Have you also noticed how they're been walking EVERYWHERE together?"

"Cloud's just trying to show her around, it's no big deal," I tried to convince myself.

"If I were you, I would try to get a little closer to Cloud before Lightning takes him. She looks like she's interested in Cloud as well, because he is pretty hot," Rikku turned toward the mirror and pulled her hair out of her ponytail. "You should be proud Tifa, Cloud has the two qualities every girl wants their guy to have: good looks and a nice personality. Plus he also cares about you dearly, as if you were his sister,"

I leaned against the stall door, running over in my head our conversation as Rikku fixed her hair. Why would Cloud ever abandon me for another girl? He doesn't seem like a bad boy that would cheat on someone else. But hasn't he ALWAYS been interested in the new girls? I was new and he fell for me and now comes Lighting. I run a hand through my dark hair and shake me head, Rikku's words still echoing inside my head.

"Thanks for the warning, Rikku. I kinda think she'll just be another friend, like you, Aerith, and Yuffie. See you later," I waved to her as I left the bathroom.

"No problem, but don't come crying to me when you see them making out," She teased.

I shook my head and walked back to class, slightly annoyed by her sudden conversation. Before I walked into class, I saw a certain couple walking down the hall. Lightning was holding onto Cloud's shoulder and covered her eye with her other hand. They were still in their gym clothes, so I was assuming a gym accident. No big deal, he's just making sure she's okay…right?

"That's really brave of you, and really nice," Cloud complemented her.

Lighting smiled back. "Thanks,"

The two passed me, not even noticing my figure. Maybe Rikku was right, wait no. He was just leading her to the nurse's office. When I imagine Cloud and I together, Lightning isn't in the picture. It was just he and I hanging out and strolling down the sidewalk. I took my seat in class and tried to pick up on my homework. I just couldn't focus after seeing those two together. It might've been no big deal, but deep inside I'm jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tifa-

The awkwardness that hung over Cloud and I was like an overcast on a cloudy day. We were at the local skating rink along with pretty much every other kid in school. Nobody really uses it as a skating rink; it was more like a nightclub for high school kids. The beats of the music pounded against my chest and the disco ball flashed spots of color everywhere. Even the music didn't ease the tension between Cloud and I. He got me a slice of pizza, but I wasn't hungry; especially after the conversation Rikku and I had today. Her words buzzed around my head like an angry beehive and gave me a headache. I rubbed my temples, trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"Tifa, are you okay? You look a little pale," Cloud finally broke the silence between us.

I met his sky-blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired, it's been a long week," I replied.

Cloud opened his mouth to something but then Reno stopped by our table, with his usual crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Hey guys, long time no talk. What's up?" He leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on the table.

"Nothin' much," Cloud replied quickly.

"I heard you accidentally hit the new girl in the face with a volleyball. Smooth move dude," Reno lightly punched him in the shoulder. That explains why he was taking his to the nurse's office, in his gym clothes.

"Reno, can you leave? Cloud and I just want to talk," I cut into their conversation, making Cloud raise his eyebrows.

"'Kay, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. See ya!" He called out before he went off to go find Rufus and his gang.

Cloud turned to me with a slightly confused look in his eyes. I slightly trembled on the inside about my sudden outburst. Sucking some air into my lungs, I summoned up my courage. The thought of him snapping at me after this scared me. Cloud's scary when he's angry because you almost never see his bad side. Not to mention, it takes a lot to make him fly off the handle.

"Cloud, how come it feels like we've grown apart ever since you met Lightning? Ever since you've met her you can't take your eyes off her," I explained.

"I'm only trying to make her feel welcome, it's as simple as that. Remember when you moved here and I made you feel welcome?" A memory flew into my head upon hearing those words. "I never left your side until you felt welcome, come to think of it I don't think I have gotten off your back yet," I chuckled slightly.

"What I'm saying is, I want Lightning to know she has someone she can call to for help if she needs it. Once she finds some friends and becomes more comfortable, she'll be okay without me. It's just like how we met each other last year," Cloud explained slowly.

Running through last year's events in my head, I realized what that it was true. He did hang around me until I became friends with other girls and to make sure I was okay. But he still didn't explain why he never took his eyes off Lightning. I looked at the ground and nodded, I heard Cloud let out a disappointed sigh.

"Tifa, you know how crazy junior year is. We're close but so far away from each other. I want to hang with you so much but I homework, fencing, and studying," Cloud explained, disappointment in his voice. "When I do those things, I'm thinking of you the entire time,"

I flashed him a meek smile, but I was still down. After weeks of little contact, we finally get together, but have nothing to say to each other. My heart wanted us to be talking non-stop about our daily lives and how much we missed each other, but my mind knew that Cloud's thoughts were about Lightning. I still looked at the ground, not really wanting to talk at all.

"I still love you," He whispered.

I looked up and his lips met mine. We've kissed plenty of times before but this one felt more meaningful than any other. I ran my hand over his blonde spikes and rested it on his shoulder. I didn't even care that we were in a public setting and people had their eyes locked on us, the only emotion in my heart was happiness. Cloud and I were still in love. He pulled away with his blue orbs still locked with mine.

We didn't need to say anything. Everything we needed to say was all said through our eyes. My eyes watered, caught up in the moment. Cloud smiled, the same smile that put me in a trance everytime I saw it before trapping me in a warm embrace. Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks as Cloud played with my hair, like he always does. I was happy for the rest of the evening.

**Lightning-**

It was just like any other Friday night at the Farron apartment: Serah and I ate dinner while we watched our Friday night movie in our tiny den. Tonight we were having take-out from the Japanese restaurant down the street while we watched Howl's Moving Castle; one of Serah's favorites. I didn't really pat attention to the movie; I was too lost in my thoughts about what happened with Cloud today. I blocked out the sounds of the world around me, even Vanille's non-stop chatter. It took all of my being to stop myself from blushing around the fencer. I've never really had any feelings for boys (since nearly all of the ones I've met are jerks) so this was new in the milestone department.

Serah paused the movie and stared at me. "Is something wrong? You've barely said a word all dinner," She wondered, cutting me off from my mental world.

I soft sigh escaped from my lips. "Just thinking," I replied.

"About boys?" Vanille teased through a mouthful of rice.

I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment, how the hell did she do that? "No, not at all," My heart sped up.

A questionable expression crossed her delicate features. She stood up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards her room. Vanille raised an eyebrow in confusion but Serah mouthed 'give me a second' and she pulled me into her room, shutting the door behind her. I took a seat on her bed, feeling the heat from my cheeks disappear.

"You got me, Serah. I have a crush on a boy, my first crush to me exact," I groaned in defeat.

"Who is it?" Serah smiled slightly, her crystal eyes wide in curiosity.

"Cloud Strife, the spiky blonde boy on the fencing team," I replied as heat radiated from my cheeks once more.

Even though I was the one who took care of Serah, it seemed like Serah was taking care of me right now. She's had a crush on plenty of guys before, from movie stars to my friend Snow. Me, I've never thought a guy was cute before. But there was something about Cloud that broke that shell. Was it his personality? Was it his eyes that trapped my gaze? Was just…him in general? I didn't know; all I knew was that I was in love.

"Isn't he already going with someone else?" Serah broke my mental shield.

"Tifa Lockhart," I answered feeling a little angry, maybe even a little envious of her. I didn't hate her, she was really nice, but she and Cloud were extremely close. Sometimes it seemed that they were closer than other couples at this school.

"I just kinda want him to notice me and not know me as the girl-who-he-nailed-in-the-face-with-a-volleyball," I admitted.

Serah twirled a lock of pink hair around her finger, one of her oldest thinking habits. "I don't know how to deal with this, Claire. This seems so out of character for you to be falling over a boy," She pointed out. "I'll talk to you later, I don't want keep Vanille waiting any longer,"

Serah got up and left the room, flashing me her warm smile. I lay back on her bed, letting my mind wander off. I agreed with her statement of me acting out of character, I was never the type of girl who went out with a new boy every other week. So far, I've survived my teenage years with only a group of close friends and Serah, not really letting anyone else in. As my mom would say, "Don't invite someone into your life unless you know that they'll support you in one way or another,"

Those words stuck themselves inside my head after she died.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lightning's POV

"You're asking me for advice about boys? That's funny Light, but April Fool's Day is four months away," Fang chuckled to herself as she leaned against the wall of girl's locker room.

My face lit on fire. "Fang, I'm dead serious. Have I ever been known to joke?"

Fang shook her head, a smirk dancing upon her lips. "So you're really serious that you have a crush, who is he? That really hot dirty blonde on the soccer team? Or is it that quirky Reno guy?"

My eyes focused onto the floor, my face now a raging bonfire on a summer's day. Forcing myself to draw in a shaky breath, I faced Fang.

"I have a crush on Cloud Strife," I said firmly.

And waited. My ears were braced to hear Fang's laughter but silence hung over both of us. The black-haired teen leaned into her palm against the lockers, amusement dancing on her fine features. My shoulders relaxed and the fire on my face was put out as Fang finally cracked up. It wasn't a soft giggle; it was roaring laughter that echoed throughout the whole locker room (and probably the gym). I could only stand there and glare at her as she laughed, hoping she'd get my hint to shut that little hole in her face.

"I'm sorry Light, this is just too weird," Fang wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You've never been interested in boys, and what's makes Cloud the only exception?"

"There's…something about him, it sorta gives him a knight-in-shining-armor feel, especially towards Tifa Lockhart," I replied, my face still burning.

Fang finished pulling on her worn-out sneakers and stood up. "Obviously, because he's her man, hate to break it to ya. And if you're hoping they get into a fight soon, not gonna happen," The crisp air greeted us upon leaving the sweaty (but warm as awkward as that sounds) locker room.

The fire on my face finally burnt out as silence hung over us. Fang was right about Cloud; I had no chance of getting him no matter what. But hey, we could still be friends? My heart pounded a littler harder against my ribs at the thought of us together outside of school. It still intrigued me myself why I had fallen head over heels for this guy. Sure, he was cute and really nice but when it came to Tifa, he was her personal solider.

"Fang, even if I can't be with Cloud how can I get closer to him as a friend?" I twirled a lock of pink hair around my finger.

My dark-haired friend threw her amused gaze towards me. "Find some time you can spend alone together, like this Thursday ask him if he's willing to stay after school to give you some pointers on fencing. That would be a fun way of bonding,"

The force of my pounding heart made my ribs vibrate at the thought. I can barely go within six feet of the guy without my face turning into a bonfire and my heart floating right out of my chest. I sucked in some air, and nodded towards Fang.

"Awesome Light! Afterwards you, me, and Serah should go out for pizza! On me!" Fang grinned. "Well, se ya!"

I gave her a quick wave before my feet lead my tiny apartment. Dropping my backpack on the couch, I enter my private sanctuary and lay on my bed. My room's white walls, coated in dozens of posters and photographs reflected the swirling hurricane of thoughts inside my head, about Cloud and Fang's suggestion. Just the thought of the blonde teen made my heart pound, my palms sweat, and suddenly very self-conscious of my appearance. My fingers combed through my pink locks as tiny smile crept across my lips. So, this must be what it's like to have a crush. It kinda felt good.

* * *

The blearing of my alarm clock interrupted my slumber. Growling under my breath, I shut off that annoying sound and forced myself out of bed. Today was the day; the day Fang's idea would go into action. I rummaged through my drawers and dug out a semi-decent outfit consisting of my favorite red v-neck t-shirt, black arm warmers, my only pair of skinny jeans, my favorite necklace, and the armband that Serah had an exact copy of. The scent of eggs greeted me upon entering the tiny kitchen, where Serah had already made breakfast for both of us.

"Mornin' Light, you look good today," She complemented.

"Thanks," I replied, devouring my breakfast.

"You meeting up with any boys?" Serah teased, a single pink eyebrow raised.

My face turned into a bonfire. Damn you Serah for reading my mind. "No,"

Serah smiled to herself and the rest of my morning went by without anything else worth mentioning. The high school was dusted with frost, a sign of the coming winter storm. The normal mob of teens outside had moved inside because of the coming cold. The only two people that were outside were Yuna, from my bio class and a senior named Lulu. Lulu was dressed in black from head to toe and her cluster of key chains attached to her jeans jangled whenever she moved.

"Hey Lightning! How are you?" Yuna chirped.

"Good, you and Lulu?" I zipped up my jacket a little more.

Lulu nodded and I headed into school. Swimming through the sea of kids, I searched for the blondie that I was in love with. His familiar blonde spikes made my heart pound loud enough for the whole school to hear. He was casually leaning against his locker as he chatted with Tifa. I filled my lungs and strode towards him, my combat boots now feeling a little tight.

"Hi Cloud," I greeted, trying to sound as casual as I could.

Cloud nodded towards me. "Hey Lighting, you know Tifa right?" He gestured towards her.

"Yeah, we have," I smiled towards Tifa, who repeated my action. "I was wondering…" How could I say this without sounding like a total idiot? "…Could you give me some pointers on fencing after school if you're able to?" Don't let my face be red, don't let my face be red.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the gym after school," Cloud agreed flashing me a thumbs-up.

I smiled towards him and headed off to first period, with probably the dumbest grin on me face. The morning went by at a rapid pace, much to my liking. The sooner the day was over, the sooner I could be with Cloud. My obsession with Cloud reminded me of the song 'Obsessed' by BoA. Only because Cloud is the only boy I've ever had a crush on, and I was turning into some crazy luck-struck teen because of it. It felt weird, but kinda good in a way. I felt normal, for once. The lunch bell rang, much to my pleasure, and Fang wrapped her arm around my neck as soon as I got into the overcrowded hallway.

"How'd it go this morning?" She whispered, her breath tickling my cheeks.

"We're hanging out after school for fencing reasons, I've been daydreaming about it all morning," Damn, my face was bonfire.

Fang smirked. "You're cute when you blush,"

I elbowed her in the ribs, making my friend release me. "Shut up,"

The rest of the day went by without anything else worth mentioning. After the final bell, I ran out of calculus and went straight to the gym. I dumped my junk onto the bench and changed into my fencing clothes. Upon entering the gym, I laid eyes upon my blonde crush who was sitting on the bleachers examining his Epee.

"Hi," Man, I sounded so stupid!

Cloud look up. "Hey Light," He stood up and pulled his mask over his face. "Wanna show me what you got?"

I smirked and pulled my mask over my face, holding out my Epee as well. "I'm ready,"

Cloud attempted to jab at me, but I quickly blocked. I tried to jab with my shaky arm, but Cloud jumped back. Stepping forward, I tried to jab at him again, but the blonde easily avoided me. Damn, even thought this wasn't a real match I couldn't fight against my crush. Cloud jabbed at me again, but I jumped out of the way just in time. I took a step forward and the ground rushed towards my face. Smooth Lighting, trip over your own feet in front of your first crush.

"You're a little shaky, but other than that you're not half-bad," Cloud complemented as he pulled me to my feet. "Try to keep your weight even,"

I picked up my Epee and dusted myself off. The next thing I knew, Cloud was standing behind me, his hands gently wrapped around my wrists. My grip tightened on my Epee at Cloud's touch. His blonde spikes tickled my cheek and his breath whistled in my ear.

"Relax a little," He guided my arms forward into a jab.

We didn't really do much fencing after that, we just hung out on the bleachers and chatted about our lives. I soaked up every word and my eyes couldn't break the allure of his perfect blue eyes. Oh god, I really hoped he didn't notice my frequent blushing, which was EXTREMELY out-of-character for me. My phone buzzed in my pocket, ruining the moment. Flipping it open, a text from Serah was waiting for me.

**U have the keys? I lost mine. Srry :(**

I rolled my eyes, typical of Serah.

"What's wrong?" Cloud wondered.

"My little sister lost her pair of keys to the apartment and she can't get in. I gotta go," I reluctantly dragged myself away from Cloud.

"It was nice to get to know a little more. Well, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Cloud waved before he gathered up his stuff and headed towards the locker room.

I pulled off my fencing clothes and changed back into my street clothes. Throwing my backpack over my shoulder, I headed out of school. Damn, I forgot to thank Cloud for the fencing tips. May not seem like a big deal to you guys, but I wanted to at least show him I was grateful. My pace quickened as I hoped he hadn't left the school yet. Bursting through the front doors, I spotted him at the bottom of the steps.

"Cloud!' I called out, making the teen turn around to meet my gaze.

"I, uh," I struggled to spit out as I walked down the steps. "Just wanted to say thanks for the fencing ad-," The Klutz fairy paid me a second visit today and I tripped. Again.

I shut my eyes and waited for the pavement to kiss my face. But the pain that was scheduled to be inflicted upon my face never came. I opened my eyes, only to come face-to-face with Cloud. Not only that but…

…Our lips were touching.

We just simply stood there, frozen in time. My heart was pounding like a jackhammer against my ribs and my face may as well have the center of the earth, it felt so hot. Cloud only stood there, shock filling his eyes to the brim. As surprised as I was, I hoped that his moment would drag on forever. Sadly enough, it didn't. Cloud pulled away from my lips, stuttering and clouds of red forming across his face.

"Uh, w-well…" He stuttered, running a hand over his blonde spikes. "I, um, g-gotta go,"

"M-Me t-too," My voice trembled. "Bye!" After that, I bolted. Me, the new transfer student, had just accidentally kissed Cloud Strife, one of the most well respected guys at school. Not only that, it was also my first kiss.

_It's a crime, it's a crime,  
__It's a shame, it's a crime_

_I'm climbing the walls, losing my mind  
__It's all your fault  
__I'm breaking the rules, don't really care  
__If I get caught_

_Can't you tell that I'm in love, love, love?  
__Can't get enough of you  
__Need you night and day  
__When you're not around, I'm tested  
__I could get arrested  
__Carrying on this way, ay ay_

_I'm going crazy here by myself!  
__I want you and no one else  
__Sending out a signal of my distress  
__I confess, I'm obsessed_

_Uh-oh, oh, oh, oh  
__It's a crime, it's a shame holding your love from me!  
__Uh-oh, oh, oh, oh  
__It's a crime, it's a shame, it's a crime_

_I'm obsessed! I'm obsessed!  
__I'm obsessed! I'm obsessed!_

Obsessed by BoA


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cloud's POV

My boots stamped against the pavement as I ran through Midgar. Heat licked at my face, even in the cold December wind. I didn't know where I was running, but I wanted to get as far away from school as I possibly could. That didn't just happen, that didn't just happen, that didn't just happen. Those were the thoughts screaming inside my skull as I ran. Forcing myself to stop at the corner of Edge Avenue, I whipped out my cell phone, and dialed Zack's speed dial. My fingers were still shaking from the kiss with Lighting and my chest was heaving from my dash across town.

"Hello?" I've never been more relived in my life to hear Zack's voice.

"It's Cloud, and I probably just started a war in the girlfriend department," An exasperated sigh escaped my lips.

"What did you do? Make out with Yuffie in the broom closet?" Zack chuckled to himself.

"What? No!" I almost yelled at my friend. "Can you just come over to my house and we'll talk?"

"Sure, be right over!" _Click._

Shoving my phone back into my packet, I forced myself to walk down Edge Avenue and wrestle with my thoughts. My brain was still in denial that the kiss with Lightning ever happened. One second she was just thanking me for giving her fencing advice and the next her lips were on mine. I hung my head, just the memory of it made me picture Tifa's screaming face if she ever found out.

Zack was already on the curve by my house when I arrived, and Aerith was with. Part of me wanted to keep it just between Zack and I, but my gut nagged me that Aerith could help me in some way.

"What up, Cloud? You sounded pretty distressed on the phone," Zack greeted as he climbed to his feet.

"I'll tell you inside, you can come in too Aerith," I unlocked the front door and lead Zack and Aerith up to my room.

The two made themselves comfortable while I shut the door, even though nobody was home. I dropped onto my bed beside Zack, while Aerith took a seat at my desk chair.

"You said you started the worst girlfriend war in history, what happened?" Zack began.

Shame filled my body to the brim as my face burned again. I saw amusement flicker in Zack's eyes for a second at the sight of my tomato-red face. I drew in a breath and prepared for the worst.

"IkissedLightningFarron," I said quickly, praying that neither of them understood me.

Silence hung over us. "The new transfer girl from Cocoon?" Aerith confirmed.

I nodded, my face still burning like a bonfire. Zack's fingers ran through his spiky midnight-black hair, a questionable look in his eyes. Aerith could only stare at me in disbelief. Tears gathered built up behind my eyelids, threatening to pour down my face at any second.

"Did you kiss her on purpose?" Aerith's sweet voice broke the silence.

"No, at least I don't think so. She tripped on the stairs in front of the school, but caught herself at the right time and her face against mine," Words spilled out of my mouth as the memory replayed in my head over and over.

"Look on the bright side, it was an accident. Now look on the even brighter side, it was after school," Zack pointed out.

"It's not just that, Zack. Ever since she got here, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off her," The temperature on my face skyrocketed. "I-I think I have a crush on her,"

Zack jaw hit the floor and his blue eyes grew to the size of the moon! "Dude! You already have Tifa so why are you falling over Lighting?"

Anger bubbled inside of me upon hearing that. "I have no freaking clue Zack! And I'm aware that Tifa is already my girlfriend and you don't need to-"

"Cloud! Calm down!" Aerith yelled (and it takes A LOT to make her yell). "I have a suggestion, it's not too good, but it's still an idea,"

More tense silence rained over us as my anger evaporated. Aerith put a hand on my shoulder, as if letting me know that we'll work this out. I sighed deeply as Aerith's calming aura kicked in. My gut instinct was right, for once.

"You're friends with plenty of girls, right? Did you have a crush on ANY of them?" Aerith asked.

I dug into my memories of first meeting Yuffie, Rikku, Aerith, and Tifa. Yuffie-I thought she was really hyper, but fun to be around. Rikku-She first spoke to me in some weird Al Bhed language and I had no clue what she was saying until she finally said 'hi, I'm Rikku' in English. Aerith-Zack introduced me to her as his girlfriend, not really too much to say about that. Tifa-If you read the original Guardian Angel, you know the story.

"No, this is a first. My first thought about Lightning was that I thought she was pretty," My face caught fire again. "In a fierce kind of way," I quickly added.

"So now the question is who do like more: Tifa or Lightning?" Zack wondered.

Damnit Zack, you sure have a way of getting into my thoughts.

**Lightning's POV**

"You two already kissed! Wow Light, I never knew you had it in you," Serah's crystal-colored eyes were wide.

"I can only imagine what you did to the poor guy," Fang shook her head, smirking.

"I told you it was an accident!" I slammed my fist down on the table.

Times like these made me thank god the restaurant was near empty. Fang had taken Serah and I out for pizza, as promised, but I really didn't feel like eating anything; especially after what happened today. When I got back to my apartment, I dashed into my room, and slammed the door shut. My heart was still hammering against my ribs and my lungs were trying to get more air to my brain. Even though I was alone at the time, I could still feel Cloud beside me with his lips on mine. I punched my bed, only thinking of how much I obliterated my reputation with just one kiss.

Now here I was with Serah and fang, who really weren't making me feel any better. I should've pretended to be sick or something rather than come here.

"I really don't understand you at all, Light. First, you blabber to me about much you have a crush on Cloud and you want to get closer to him. Next, you tell us that you two kissed and you're upset by it," Fang shrugged her shoulders. "What happened? Was he a terrible kisser?" She teased.

"No, I just think people are going to think I'm that girl who makes out with every other guy in school," I replied, feeling a block of lead drop onto my chest.

"But it was after school, wasn't it?" Serah pointed out. "Well, first how did it happen?"

Replaying the kiss also replayed my feelings of guilt and bliss. "I tripped on the stairs and Cloud happened to be standing in the right place. Then I caught myself, right against his face,"

"Lady luck must've been in a good mood today," Fang sipped her soda.

I shot Fang my best shut-up-now-or-I'll-kill-you-later stare, I turned back to Serah. "Afterwards we were both bright red and I just ran after that," As the last word flew off my tongue, my mental video camera shut off.

Serah tapped her fingers against the table as her eyes wandered around the room. Fang was being wise for once, and keeping her mouth shut. Tapping my foot against the wooden floor, I tried to ease the tense silence and failed. Serah's eyebrows arched upward as she snapped her fingers.

"Maybe you can just tell him it was an accident, I'm sure he'd understand," A soft sigh escaped from her lips, her eyes now staring at the floor. "Also, how come you were so upset by the kiss? Other than the fear of everyone in school thinking you're a slut."

"I felt really guilty," I replied firmly. "Cloud already has a girlfriend, and they look so happy together. I was scared that I just waltzed in and interfered with their relationship,"

"As Serah said, just tell him it was an accident and wha-la! We can pretend this whole thing never happened," Fang gently nudged the pizza pie towards me. "And at least eat a slice, Serah and I can't finish this whole thing by ourselves,"

A small smile made its way across my lips. "You're right, Fang," I took a slice and relaxed the rest of the evening, but one thought never left my mind. Would he actually forgive as easily as Serah hoped he would?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cloud's POV

Snow blanketed Midgar in white the next day, but school wasn't canceled, much to my disappointment. There was no way I could face Lighting after what happened yesterday. I tried to distract myself while walking to school by playing with my cell phone, but I almost walked into a telephone pole. How do girls do it?

Midgar high entered my vision and guilt bubbled up inside me. The first person I spotted was Tifa, chattering and laughing with her friends. Shame pumped through my veins at the thought of her, and how she would react if she ever found out what happened between Lighting and I. Praying that I was invisible to her, I continued towards the school.

"Hey Cloud, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I turned towards the voice and came face-to-face Lightning. Stray snowflakes rested gently on her strawberry-pink locks and her eyes were the color of sunlit ice. Damn, I was falling over the edge again.

"Sure," I replied and she led me to the side of the school building, away from the cluster of students.

"I…just wanted to say I'm sorry, for what happened yesterday," Lightning twirled a pink curl around her finger as her face flushed red. "I just kinda tripped and, well…sorry,"

I smiled softly her, I had no clue why, but I wanted her to know I accepted her apology. "It's okay, no one saw, which means no one will be able to spread rumors,"

"You're right, but Cloud…" Lightning's crystal blue orbs locked with mine. "I've had a HUGE crush on you, ever since we first met,"

My face was now a hot summer's day with no clouds to shade me from the sun. She had same feeling towards me as I had towards her. The only difference was between the two of us was that I already had Tifa, who saved my life, something Lightning could never match. So, why exactly was I falling for her instead of my guardian angel?

"I've had a crush on you too, Lightning," The words tumbled out of my mouth without me realizing it. "You have a strong personality and you try everything to protect the ones closest to you," Upon saying that a weight was lifted off my chest and a new, heavier one replaced the old one.

Lightning shook her head, as if trying to clear her head, and her lips locked with mine, causing reality to fade away. Her arms wrapped around my neck and gentle pink spikes tickled my cheeks. My heart screamed at me to get away from her, knowing that Tifa would be beyond angry if she ever found out. I blocked out and other thoughts and hugged Lightning, pulling her closer. We were both trapped in our own fantasy, far away from the horrors of reality.

The first period bell echoed throughout the yard and Lightning quickly pulled away. "Well, I…better go to first period. Um, see ya," She stuttered before dashing into school.

I stood there for a few more seconds, struggling to take in what just happened before I bolted to first period history behind her. Taking my seat, I struggled to catch my breath and cool off before anyone noticed.

"You okay, Cloud? You seem a little uneasy," Squall noticed right on cue, as if the universe were waiting to jinx me.

I shook my head quickly. "I'm fine, I just overslept and it threw me off track," I lied, praying to god he'd buy it.

Squall shrugged. "We all have those days, I guess,"

Concentration was now something I couldn't seem grasp through the day now. Lightning threw me a few unreadable glances throughout first period, as if her eyes were trying to tell me something. Half my mind was filled with the surprise kiss from Lightning and the other was all about how Tifa would react. I couldn't keep this up much longer, if I were to keep it going, I wouldn't only murder my reputation but also my relationship with Tifa.

Lunch rolled around, but I wasn't hungry. I sat alone in the gym and flipped through pictures of Tifa and I that were saved on my cell phone. Just seeing Tifa and I together put a knife through my heart. Why was I even falling for Lightning? Lightning had only touched my heart, but Tifa saved my life. Which one was worth more? I shut my cell and drew in a deep breath to collect my thoughts. A quiet whistle escaped my lips as the gym door cracked open and Vaan and Penelo entered.

These two are joined at the hip, which causes dating rumors to fly about these two. I'm not quite sure if the rumors are true or not, because the only sigh of affection they've shown towards each other is a hug. I don't know either one personally, but from what I've heard, they're both orphans. I can only assume it doesn't bother them too much because I always see those two joking around in the halls during passing times.

"Hey Cloud," Vaan greeted and high-fived me.

"What brings you here? It's lunch," Curiosity filled me; Vaan and Penelo weren't my best friends or one of my enemies.

"We heard a rumor and we weren't sure if it was true or not…" Penelo shifted her weight on her toes.

"Are you and Lightning Farron…dating?" Vaan asked.

A second later, Vaan was pressed against the railing and my hands were holding him firmly in place. Penelo screamed and kicked me in the calves as shock and horror pooled in Vaan's eyes, now doubled in size. I felt bad about the position Vaan was in, but anger was overtaking my actions at the moment.

"Who told you this? Where did you hear it?" I nearly screamed.

"A s-senior n-named Seymour t-told me," Vaan stuttered. "S-S-Seymour G-Guado,"

A growl escaped my lips. What was that bastard doing? I released Vaan and ran out of the gym faster than a newly fired bullet. When I see that guy, I'll kick his ass straight into next month. Scratch that, next century. I swan through the newly formed sea of teens faster than a great white shark on steroids. Upon laying my eyes on the azure-haired senior, I shoved him into the lockers and held him there by his shoulder. Amusement danced in his eyes and a smirk toyed with his lips.

"What the hell are telling everybody?" I demanded, a crowd of students beginning to surround us.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Seymour shook his head, putting emphasis on 'no'.

"You know what I'm talking about Seymour! Where did you find out about Lightning and I?" I practically screamed in his face.

Seymour's smirk widened. "You basically announced it when you made out with Lighting this morning, and you screaming at my face is spreading it even more,"

Damnit, he was right. My fury erupted as I pulled back one of my hands and clenched it into a tight fist.

"Fighting won't change anything, for all you know Tifa might've already found out. Poor girl, you probably crushed her fragile heart," Seymour was basically drinking my anger by the gallon, but now he went to far.

**"SHUT UP!"** I screamed so loud my lungs ached before I punched him in the face.

Surprised gasps echoed throughout the crowd as Seymour countered with a kick to my shin. I attempted to punch him again, but he grabbed my first and punched me square in the jaw. I barely had a chance to catch my breath before he kicked me in the gut and knocked the breath out of me. Drinking in the oxygen around me, I returned with a kick to Seymour's chest. Seymour brushed off the pain and tried to punch me once more. I easily dodged, thanks to my fencing reflexes, and punched him in the nose. Blood oozed and Seymour glared at me. If looks could kill, he would've stabbed me to death right there.

Anger fueling him, he kicked me in the gut once more knocking me off my feet. Struggling to climb to my feet, he dug the tip on his boot into my shoulder. I punched his shin and jumped to my feet, my jaw beginning to swell from Seymour's punch. Seymour attempted to kick me again, but I blocked his attack and countered with a punch to his shoulder. The fury in his eyes burned as he nailed me in gut again with his foot. Aiming for that hole in his face, I pulled back my fist and prepared to strike.

"Cloud! Stop!"

A pair of hands held back my fist and another pair held my other arm. I turned and met Zack's blue eyes holding back my fist and while Tidus gripped my other arm.

"What the hell are you two doing? Lemme at him!" I yelled, trashing to get away from their grip.

"Trust me, Seymour is not someone you wanna get involved with at any cost," Tidus replied, shaking his head.

"I said let me at him!" Shoving my guards away, I charged at Seymour along with every ounce of anger in my body.

My hand never made contact with that arrogant little face of his. Tidus and Zack held back my arms and Vincent Valentine joined them, wrapped his arms around my chest and holding me as if trying to restrain psycho that just escaped from the local asylum. The whole crowd backed away, afraid of getting caught up in the fight.

"Cloud…cool it," Zack whispered in my ear.

"Not until I kick his ass," I growled.

"You're only going to make it worse," Vincent interjected. "Stop,"

I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly along with my anger. Shooting one last glare at Seymour, I pushed away my restraints and stormed away from the crowd. I didn't care who saw or heard what happened (at the moment at least) I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts.

**Tifa's POV**

Cloud pushed away Tidus, Zack, and Vincent and stomped away from the crowd, not even noticing Aerith and I as he passed us. My heart shriveled up and broke upon hearing Cloud and Seymour's conversation. Rikku was right; Cloud and Lightning WERE dating behind my back. My eyes lingered on the blonde that was once my boyfriend, but was now a cheater. Tears gathered behind my eyelids and my destroyed heart thumped loudly inside my chest.

"Tifa, are you okay?" Aerith asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do I look okay?" I shouted, turning towards the surprised brunette. "I just found out that Cloud is with another girl!"

"M-Maybe he d-didn't mean it…" Aerith backed up a few more steps.

"Didn't mean to! Wait a second…" I narrowed my eyes at her, didn't mean it? That sounded a lot like a weak, pathetic excuse Cloud. "You knew all along?"

Aerith's emerald-colored orbs doubled in size, so I was right. "I-I-I…" She searched for words but found none.

"You knew but didn't tell me! Some friend YOU are," I spat before jogging off to confront Cloud, AKA the player.

Anger was blazing through my mind as I stormed after that spiky-haired cheater. I remember a week ago Cloud told me he thought about me all the time weather it was fencing or homework and he was just making Lightning feel welcome at school. Now he was making out with the new girl behind my back. So much for making her feel welcome.

"Cloud, we need to talk," I demanded as I caught up with the blonde, putting an edge to my voice.

Cloud turned around and his eyes grew wide. "T-Tifa?"

"Y-You said you still loved me when we went out last week. You obviously don't if you're making out with Lightning behind my back," My hands were balled into fists as the tears threatened to break through.

"Tifa, I can explain. It isn't what you think," Cloud denied.

"**I** can explain; you prefer Lightning over me. I've known it along, ever since she came here you haven't been able to keep your eyes off her," The first tear slid down my cheek. "How long were planning to keep it secret from me? Until I saw you two making out in the janitor's closet?"

"Listen, the relationship with me and Lightning-" Cloud began.

"Doesn't have me in the picture, I get it." I finished. "If you want Lightning, you can have her! I'll stay out of your love life from now on!" Tears now poured down my cheeks like a fast-flowing river.

I didn't know or care what he said after that; I just ran away from him. The heartbreaker had just claimed another victim.

_So much for my happy ending,  
__So much for my happy ending_

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead  
__Was it something I did? Was it something you said?  
__Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead  
__Held up so high, on such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
__And I thought we could be…_

_You were everything, everything, that I wanted  
__We were meant to be supposed to be  
__But we lost it…  
__All of the memories so close to me just fade away…  
__All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

My Happy Ending By Avril Lavigne

**Author: I know most of you are upset that there isn't as much Cloti as you wanted, but I will tell you: CLOTI _WILL_ PREVEIL! Just keep on reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Yukihikari-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lightning's POV

_Knock. Knock. _"Claire, dinner's on the table," Serah spoke through my door.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered under my breath, loud enough for her to hear.

"You haven't come out from your room since school ended. What happened?" Serah's voice was drizzled with concern.

I shook my head. "Nothing,"

Lying back on my bed, I ran my fingers through my messy pink locks. It was all my fault, it was all my fault, it was all my fault. I wanted to cry, but my eyes remained dry. Cloud and Tifa weren't a couple anymore, and it was all because of me. If only I hadn't given in to my lust this morning, none of this would've happened. It was just a simple crush that lead to an accidental kiss…so how DID it end up like this? If I felt this awful about being the reason for their break-up, I could only imagine how Tifa must feel. I debated telling her everything after the affair with Seymour, but she probably would've punched me in the face.

I kicked the footboard of my bed and tears gathered behind my eyes. If I had the ability to change the past, I would erase this whole incident and go back to when Cloud and Tifa were still together. A knock echoed throughout our apartment and Serah ran for the door. I didn't care who the visitor was; I still just wanted to be left with my thoughts.

"Lightning, you have a visitor," Serah informed.

I sat up and dragged myself over to the door. Much to my surprise, Aerith stood in the doorway to my room. Serah stood besides her, fidgeting with her bracelets.

"Sorry for coming over on such short notice, but can I talk to you?" Her voice was sweet and sympathetic

"Sure, come in," I gestured for her to enter my room and turned towards Serah. "You should go eat, just save some for me," Serah nodded and I shut the door, leaving Aerith and I alone.

"Are upset about the whole incident today?" Aerith asked as I took a seat next to her on my bed.

"Beyond upset, it's my fault they broke up. I…just had a crush on Cloud and then it turned into a roller coaster from there," I replied, more tears gathering behind my eyelids.

"Not all of it is your fault, part of it was Seymour telling everyone you kissed Cloud," Just the mention of me kissing Cloud sent a shiver down my spine. "You're also not the only one who feels terrible, Cloud told me and Zack you two accidentally kissed and Tifa got mad I didn't tell her. I feel like a terrible friend…" Aerith added, shaking her head.

"One mistake doesn't make you a bad friend, meddling with your friend's girlfriend makes you a bad friend," I replied, attempting to make her feel better. "This is a little off topic but…how did they become a couple in the first place?" I wondered, because they always seemed so much closer than some of the other couples at school.

Aerith drew in her breath and reminisce took over her emerald-colored orbs. "Last year, when Tifa first moved here, there was a group of kids who were extremely violent and picked on Cloud all the time. They just hated him for no reason. During one of Tifa's first few days here, they cornered her in an alley. But then Cloud saw what they were doing and literally fought them off, and they were friends ever since," Aerith began.

"Then the same group lead Cloud into an abandoned corner store, hoping to settle the score with him. But then Zack followed Cloud there and they got into a big fight. Then, one of the support beams collapsed and the group and Zack escaped but Cloud didn't make it," I gasped as Aerith continued. These guys must've had MAJOR problems.

"Zack tried to dig through the rubble, but it was too much for one person. So, he ran to Tifa's house where Elena, Yuffie, Tifa, and I were making decorations for the Valentine's dance and told us to call 911 and help him dig through the rubble. We dug for an hour and there was no sign of Cloud, we even beginning to think he was dead. Then, Tifa saw a hand poke out of the rubble and it was Cloud. He rushed to hospital afterwards and was unconscious for six days. During those six days, Tifa would just sit by his bedside in the hospital for hours on end. Then after he regained consciousness and was released from the hospital, Cloud asked her to go the Valentine's dance with him," Aerith smiled at me. "They've been a couple ever since,"

That explained it all. Why they're so close, and why the break-up would hurt them even more than a normal one. Knowing that, it made me even angrier with myself for meddling with things. Maybe I shouldn't get a boyfriend…

"Do you know how we can…possibly get them back together?" I asked. I ignored my heart screaming at me that Cloud's single and that I should take advantage of it.

Aerith shook her head. "I wish I could get them back together, but Tifa barely wants to talk to me and Cloud's probably sulking. I could try to get Yuffie to deliver a message, but…I would get carried away and it'd drag on," The brunette teen sighed.

I looked at the ground. "If I could, I would honestly tell Tifa the whole story and she could blame it on me. But it's not going to happen,"

"You're a such a pessimist, do you that?" Aerith pointed out.

I laughed. "Hey Aerith, thanks for coming over. You gave me an idea that might get Cloud and Tifa back together," I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, if you need me just give me a call," Aerith took a sticky note and a pencil off my desk and scribbled down her cell phone number. "I'm always here to help,"

Aerith waved goodbye and left the apartment. I looked at the phone number and a new strength filled me to the brim and bubbled out the sides. I started this problem, and I'll fix it.

* * *

Tifa wasn't in school the next day, or the day after that…or the day after that. I wasn't surprised about her absence the first day; she was probably still upset about the whole Cloud thing. The second day raised my thoughts of concern, but I figured she was still recovering; after all, it was a hard hit to her heart. But three days in a row for a perfect attendance student overwhelmed my body with curiosity. She was mostly likely pissed at me, but that didn't stop thoughts of her well being to come to mind.

"Hasn't answered her texts since the incident?" I raised an eyebrow at Rinoa.

Rinoa nodded. "After the break up, she cried to me briefly saying how Aerith betrayed her and how Cloud was a jerk and left school without another word," Rinoa shuffled her feet. "I tried texting her all that night, but she didn't reply at all,"

I shut my locker and headed towards the cafeteria with her. "Cloud's been moody too. He's barely said a word since the break-up, and yesterday Zack asked him if he was okay then he yelled at him to leave him alone and stomped out of class," I explained.

Rinoa groaned as she flipped open her phone. "Still no texts from Tifa, but Terra Branford asked us if we could meet her at the library," Rinoa flicked her head in the general direction and we quietly trekked to our destination.

The name Terra Branford rung a bell, but I've never met the girl before. Fang might've mentioned her a couple times but I couldn't be sure. The library was dead quiet as usual, aside from the librarian always 'aww-ing' her romance novels, but today she had company. A girl with curly mint-green hair and cloudy blue eyes sat in the corner. She wore a red shirt with white sleeves that turned red again near the edges and a red skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, but was covered by the bandanas that were wrapped around her hips and a beaded belt. Her red and gold boots tapped against the carpeted floors and white tights dotted with pink shaped her legs.

"You wanted us, Terra?" Rinoa took a seat next to the girl, keeping her voice to a whisper.

Miss green hair (whom I assumed was Terra) looked up from her book and nodded at Rinoa. "I also texted Aerith, Yuffie, and Zack; they should be here soon,"

Right on cue, the three tiptoed past the librarian and joined us at the table. Terra put away her book and cleared her throat.

"We all know how Tifa hasn't replied to our texts or calls since her break-up with Cloud, right?" We all nodded as she drew in her breath. "I just found the reason why this morning," Terra reached into her bag and pulled out a cell phone, caked with mud and the screen was cracked.

Yuffie's eyes doubled, no TRIPLED, in size as her whole body trembled. "T-That's T-Tifa's phone, w-where did y-you find that?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I was painting some scenery outside during my art class and I saw something strange lying on the ground," Terra placed the phone in the middle of the table. "And I found this, the banner even said Tifa's phone and everything was un-answered. All our texts and calls were there, but they weren't even touched…"

I barely listened to the senior girl after that. My stomach had twisted into a knot and exploded inside my body. Tifa had cut herself off from the world and it was my entire fault. If I hadn't meddled with her boyfriend, if I hadn't kissed him that morning, if I hadn't…the first tears dripped down my cheeks. I didn't care who was staring at my held-in feelings; I just needed to relieve my mind of this incident. But crying wouldn't help, it never does.

Pictures of Cloud and Tifa together, without me, ran through my head. The happiness they had, the love they shared…it was all torn apart by me. My lust had gotten the better of Cloud and I, and because of it, poor Tifa had to suffer. I forced my head down attempting to hide my emotions, but failed.

"Lightning…are you okay?" Zack put a hand on my shoulder.

**"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"** My feet overpowered my mental commands and I ran.

My sense of direction was lost along with my emotions as I ran. My feet slapped against the tiled floors as streams of tears coated my cheeks for the first time in years. I never wanted this happen, I never wanted this pain, and I never wanted Tifa to suffer. I burst out the front door and dashed through the school courtyard. My feet stopped at the old oak standing firmly in front of the school, but the tears didn't stop. I leaned against the tree and let my emotions continue to flow out.

"Lightning, are you…crying?"

I looked up, only to meet the blue eyes of Snow and Cloud. More stray tears fell from my eyes at the sight of Cloud. His normally spiky locks were just tangles of blonde and there were dark rings under his eyes. I roughly wiped my eyes, attempting to hide my emotions but it was no use. My eyes focused on the ground.

"I'm okay, I just need to be alone," I replied.

Cloud took a seat next to me. "You certainly don't look okay," He noticed.

My head lifted up a little. "You're…not mad?"

Cloud nodded. "I'm plenty mad at myself…because I should've tried to talk to her after the incident. But then again, she wouldn't have listened," Cloud shook his head. "I'm mad at myself because I fell for you when I already had Tifa,"

"That's your story, Cloud. What's yours, Light? Why were you crying?" Snow lowed himself to his knees, so he was eye-level with me.

I looked at the sky to avoiding making eye contact with either of them. "It's my fault Tifa's like this. If I hadn't interfered with YOUR love life Cloud…you two would still be together," Tears gathered behind my eyelids again. "You two were so happy together, and I tore you two apart,"

Cloud was silent for the longest time. "I'll try to talk to her after school, if she's willing to. She has all the rights to still be mad at me after what happened,"

Snow sighed. "It's technically Seymour's fault because he saw what happened and spread it," He pointed out.

"Can we stop all this talk about who's fault it was? It's not making me OR Lightning feel any better," Cloud climbed to his feet and held out his hand to me. I brushed snow off myself as he pulled me to my feet.

"Call me later, and tell me how the meeting went, see ya," I nodded at the blondie before dashing back into school.

Cloud nodded back and Snow grinned. Guilt evaporated from my chest upon entering the school again. I dried my tears and lifted my chin up a little. Things are looking up a little, and maybe Tifa might finally crack and listen to what Cloud has to say. I was so absorbed in my lifted mood, I completely forgot about what Terra had shown me earlier. That was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

Serah and I curled up on the couch, watching our usual Friday night movie with a big bowl of popcorn. This week was my pick so I chose James Cameron's Avatar. The longer movie wore on, the better I felt. Stretching my legs across the couch, I munched on some popcorn. Maybe, I just needed to relax a little and-

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK

"Hello?" Serah called, pausing the movie.

"I need to talk to Lightning!" A voice outside our apartment yelled. "It's an emergency!"

I dragged myself off the couch and opened the door. A breathless, drenched Cloud stood in the doorway, his blonde hair tightly hugging the nape of his neck. The cuffs of his jeans were soaked from the heavy rain outside and droplets of water slid off his rain jacket.

"What happened, Cloud?" I asked him, as Serah stood next to me.

His reply sent a dagger through my chest. "It's Tifa," He paused for a second to catch his breath. "She's missing,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Tifa's POV

He broke my heart. He broke my heart. He broke my heart.

Dull sunlight flittered through the windows, throwing grey shadows all around. The white poster-coated walls of my room had trapped me within my own thoughts for the last two days. A framed of photo of Cloud and I, taken by Aerith at last year's Valentine's Dance, was coated with a fine layer of tears. The very thought of the relationship we once shared sent a knife through my chest. All the magical kisses and countless grins thrown to each other during passing times seemed like a lifetime ago. If I had taken Rikku's advice, my heart wouldn't be in ashes.

He probably still would've dumped me for that Lightning bitch anyway.

My phone vibrated for the zillionth time tonight and a text from Rinoa was waiting for me. Leave me alone, I thought to myself. I'm still pretty damn upset. My fingers tightened around the picture, my eyes locked on Cloud. Why didn't I see it? The way she stared at him whenever he passed her in the hall, the way he spoke about her, and that glimmer that lit up his sky-blue orbs at the sight of her. I should've known he loved her, even Aerith did. The though of both of them made me sick.

Rage overpowered my actions as the photo of Cloud and I sailed across the room and shattered against my wall. Broken glass rained all over the photo and I roughly wiped away my tears. I snatched my wallet and threw on my black hoodie and black hiking boots. My phone vibrated in my pocket again as I pulled my bike off the bike rack in the garage. A few texts from Ashe, Terra, and Yuna were waiting along with a few calls from Aerith. Disregarding the group of girls I had once called friends, I hoped up on my bike and pedaled away from my old life…

…and the town that had caused me so much pain.

* * *

Cloud's POV

"You guys all know where to search, right?" I asked the un-official search party for Tifa as I stood atop a picnic table at the park.

"Can we get a move on? I think my hair just froze," Penelo grumbled over the pouring rain.

"Group A: Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, and Basch look around the Dalmasca suburb area. Group B: Wakka, Tidus, Rikku, Yuna you get the Zanarkand boarder," I ordered the crowd around me, handing out walkie-talkies to groups as I walked past them. "Group C: Rufus, Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena try start downtown and advance south since you have the biggest group. Group D: Lightning, Squall, Zack, and I will search around the Nibelheim area. Aerith, Yuffie, Vincent, and Barret will stay here and act as central command and every hour we all check in here," I screamed over the rain.

"Rodger!" Rikku saluted.

"Now stay dry and go!" Upon hearing that special word, everyone scrambled to their assigned locations and the search for Tifa began.

"Pretty hard to stay dry when IT'S POURING RAIN whole we have a freakin' foot of snow!" Reno yelled back.

"Shut up Reno and get your ass moving!" Rufus mumbled, jogging towards the downtown area with his search party behind him.

I leaped off the picnic bench and jogged over to the pagoda, where central command was waiting for their instructions. Vincent was already on his laptop and had Yuffie's clear rain poncho draped over the vital device. His fingers clicked against the keyboard as weather reports pulled up and maps of Midgar and the surrounding areas downloaded.

"You guys know the deal, right?" Zack confirmed.

Aerith nodded. "Inform everyone of the weather and check off the areas we've searched," A lone tear slid down her cheek. "I hope Tifa's alright…"

"You gotta find her, right Spiky?" Barret commanded stridently.

I nodded towards my friend and jogged off into the rain. Dim yellow streetlights lit up the bare roads and neon lights flickered, and then went out. The walkie-talkie banged against my thigh as my group splashed through the desolate streets. Squall tucked his brown hair under his beanie while his eyes scanned the streets like a cheetah searching for poor defenseless prey. I flicked my head to the right and we all slid right, Zack and Lightning almost falling in the process.

While everyone was in their warm dry homes, aside from the man taking out the garbage, we were freezing and trying to find Tifa. Zack and Squall took off running all around the neighborhood as Lighting, stuck by my side like a faithful dog. Every house's front lights were, which gave us enough light for our search. Lightning's lips moved, as if she were speaking, but no sound came out.

"What did you say, Light?" I called over footsteps and torrential rain.

"I said I'm sorry…for everything," She looked at the ground, shunning my gaze. "It's my fault Tifa's missing and I put her in the funk that caused her to leave,"

"No, it's not your fault. It's my fault I fell for you when I should've been with Tifa. Don't get me wrong Lightning, you're a pretty cool girl, but I owe Tifa my life. After this whole thing is over, you, Tifa, and I could work something out," I promised. "I'm not going to distance myself from you completely, I want us to still be good friends,"

Lighting nodded. "Sounds good,"

My walkie-talkie buzzed, warning me of a coming message. "Hello, Cloud speaking, over,"

"Hey, brudda!" Wakka greeted through the device. "We got nothin' here, not even a piece of evidence to point us in any direction," He informed. "Over,"

"Contact central command and ask them for another area, you POSITIVE you searched everywhere?" My heartbeat sped up, praying that there was a chance Tifa was there,"

"The four of us searched the area, twice," Yuna's voice came through. "There wasn't any sign of her, over,"

A gush of wind escaped my lips. "Give central command a call, and ask them for another area to search," I repeated my order.

"Don't worry, Cloud," Tidus's reassuring voice commented through the walkie-talkie. "We'll find Tifa, I just know it,"

Silence engulfed Zack, Lightning, Squall and I afterwards. The more places we went through, the louder my heart cried. Now I was really regretting my actions. When I find her, I'll kiss her and tell her everything that's been in my heart since the break-up. Lightning stopped for a few minutes near the high school and stared off into the pouring rain as if Tifa were standing there, alive and well. My hand set itself on her shoulder, as if telling her to stay strong. Lightning's eyes met mine and our search continued.

Five areas were investigated thoroughly, but still there was no sign of my guardian angel. Part of me wanted to scream at the heavens for letting this happen. The other part of me knew it was reality and I shouldn't waste my time when Tifa could still be very much alive. Zack pulled me into a quick embrace, tears glazing his normally optimistic blue eyes. I roughly wiped away my own tear-glossed eyes and hugged him back.

Our search so far was fruitless, we realized an hour later as we all gathered at the pagoda. Almost every area in and around Midgar was searched and they were all clear of Tifa. I slammed my fist against the wooden picnic table, causing the search parties to jump, literally, out of their shoes. Well, maybe only Reno. How could I have let this happen? I should've just ignored my lust for her and then we wouldn't be in this mess. Damn, damn this all.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed at the black sky, earning shocked glimpses from the team. "It's my fault Tifa's gone, it's my fault you're all here. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Emotions that had been locked away in my heart ripped through my chest.

"Wait! Cloud, come here!" Zack called, looking over Vincent's shoulder at his laptop.

I forced myself over to the pagoda, where Zack showed me a map of Midgar, and it's surrounding areas. All the suburbs surrounding the area were marked off all except for one…

"The entrance to the highway!" I exclaimed, murmurs swam through the search party. "Why didn't I think of that in the first place!" I ran my fingers over my drenched hair and turned towards the search party once more.

"We're doing one last through search of the highway entrance. If she's not somewhere around there…" My heart shattered into pieces at the thought. "Then she probably ran away. Group A, you guys search east exit, Group B, get the west-"

"You really think she might be there?" Yuffie interrupted, her eyes growing wide.

"It's our only shot," I replied. "Group C, head to the north exit, and my group has the south. If we find her, contact central command and my group IMMEDIANTLY. Got it?"

"Yes!"

Hope enlightened my heart and we all took off towards our assigned areas. My hood flew off my head, exposing my saturated blonde locks that clung to my cheeks and neck. My body fell forwards as I stumbled and fell into a fairly large puddle. Zack pulled me to my feet and I urged myself on, ignoring the uncomfort of my soaked jeans.

Trees lined the barren highway, along with a gully that stretched onto the next town. My group scattered around the exit and my heart sped up at the thought that Tifa might be here. I pulled out my cell phone, covering the top with my hand and used it as a weak flashlight. Mist escaped from my mouth as my heavy breathing slowed from my run here. My feet lead me to the gully and my cell phone light illuminated the ditch.

Keeping my balance, I scooted along the edge of the gully. There was still nothing beside dirt, rocks, a bike…wait BIKE? I jumped into the gully and examined the object lying on its side. The front tire was flat, a rock was lodged in the wheel, and the back wheel had a hole in it. A black and white sneaker lay beside the busted bike, crusted with mud and slush. I fell to my knees and I examined the sneaker. No doubt about it, it was Tifa's. My eyes shifted towards the right and I caught the outline of a body. I stepped forward a few steps and my heart went into hyper drive upon meet their closed eyes.

**"TIFA!"** I cried as the tears broke through my eyes.

I crouched next to her unconscious form and held her in my arms. Her clothes hugged her figure and her ankle was bent at a funny angle. Adrenaline kicked in when I laid my eyes upon her angelic face; now as white as the snow around us and her lips were blue. Not wasting another second, I whipped out my walkie-talkie.

"Everyone, I found Tifa! Repeat, I found Tifa at the south exit of the highway!" I screamed into the walkie-talkie, shrugging off my hoodie that I was wearing under my rain jacket and draping it over Tifa, trying to keep her warm.

"Where are you, Cloud?" Zack demanded into his walkie-talkie.

"In the gully, but call an ambulance IMMEDIANTLY! She has hypothermia! I don't how serious, but get an ambulance here NOW!" My throat was raw from screaming.

I switched to a kneeling position and hugged Tifa, trying to keep her warm in the freezing rain. If she dies, the guilt of breaking up with her would remain in my heart forever. Tears stained my cheeks as I caressed her hair, brushing out all the snow. I held her close, like the way a little kid holds a teddy bear, as her chin rested on my shoulder.

Sounds of ambulance sirens rose as Lightning scrambled into the ditch, Aerith closely following her. I put one of Tifa's arms over her shoulder and we scaled the deep gully. Aerith grabbed my hand and pulled us out as the paramedics grabbed Tifa and laid her out on a stretcher. One of the paramedics took my hand and led me into the ambulance, draping a blanket over my shoulders. I stole one last glance at Aerith, Lighting, Squall, and Zack before the paramedics shut the doors and we were off to the hospital.

"What's her name? How old is she? How are you related to her? How long ago did you find her? Does she have any medical problems?" The paramedic beside me lashed out a clipboard threw questions at me like a pitching machine set on you-have-to-be-superhuman-to-hit-these.

"Her name's Tifa Lockhart, she's seventeen and she's my…girlfriend," I hoped I could make this statement true after this. "I found her about five minutes before you came. I have no clue how long she was out there, and she doesn't have any medical problems,"

The paramedic scribbled down my response and grabbed a nearby stethoscope. "And you young man? What's your story?"

"I'm Cloud Strife, seventeen too. I've been running around Midgar searching for her for the past hour," I answered as the paramedic placed the stethoscope on my chest.

The whole ride I forced my eyes away from Tifa's injured form, I didn't want to cry again. It was easier than expected, only because the paramedics insisted they have a look at me even though I told them I was fine. Besides the fact that my jeans were soaked and I was cold, I was pretty much alright. My eyes stole a quick glance at my broken angel, bundled in blankets and a breathing mask placed over her blue lips.

The paramedics immediately rushed Tifa to the ER and I found my way to the waiting room, where Lightning, Aerith, Zack, and Yuffie were waiting. Genisis lingered by the door, tossing his car keys up and down and Squall stood out from the crowd with his cell phone against his ear. Zack took a few steps towards me and pulled me into a comforting hug before I could protest.

"You okay, Cloud?" He asked his orbs filled with worry.

I clutched the blanket around my shoulders, like a little kid. "I'm exhausted, and I don't know how Tifa's doing," I replied as I took a seat in the waiting room.

"She'll be okay, I know it," Yuffie reassured through a meek smile. "Tifa's strong, she wouldn't give up that easily,"

"Send me a text when you find out any news, I have to get back to Serah. Good night," Lightning gave me a quick hug before she and Yuffie followed Genisis out of the hospital.

That left Squall, Aerith, Zack, and I to endure the wait to hear news of Tifa. I sat in silence as the hospital moved around me. Aerith threw me a few worried glances, but I hardly noticed. What if she doesn't make it? Terror gripped my insides at the thought. She will make it, I told myself. I sat back in the chair and let the oxygen around me fill my lungs. Zack put a comforting arm around Aerith and she rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes closing. The clock hands ticked to eleven o' clock and the world around grew still.

Finally, a nurse walked out from the elevator, a clipboard snug between her elbows. I forced my exhausted body up from the chair and Zack gently nudged Aerith, waking her from her slumber. Squall leaned against the pale blue wall; his eyes cast towards the ground. The nurse's gaze slid over us before she spilled it.

"Miss Lockhart is alright," The breath I'd been holding whistled through my lips. "We managed to re-warm her and we treated her broken ankle. She's asleep right now, usually we let our patients sleep but I'll make an exception and I'll let you all see her,"

Relief melted the numbness that had set in my heart, when we entered the elevator. The doors opened and the nurse led us to Tifa's room, where she was laying peacefully. Her dark hair spreads out around her head, tangled strands layer themselves over her closed eyes, and thick blankets are layered over her body. Her arms lay over the dozens of blankets and an IV tube is eased into her elbow. She sleeps, her slow, steady breathing sounds like piano music to me. I tower over her sleeping form and brush away the strands of hair hiding her angelic face.

"Cloud, you okay?" Squall questioned.

"Yeah," I chocked through a tear. "I just need a minute,"

My friends and the nurse respected my wish and left me alone with my guardian angel. Stray tears coated my cheeks at the sight of her peaceful face. My hand crawls along the white blankets and finds hers, taking it into my hand. Leaning over the side of the bed, my lips plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

_Another day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time But you're out there, and I'm here waiting  
__And I, wrote this letter in my head, 'cause so many things were left unsaid  
__But now you're gone, and I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand, yeah_

_I'd do anything! Just to hold you in my arms  
__To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past  
__I'd do anything! Just to fall asleep with you  
__Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you_

I'd do Anything by Simple Plan


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tifa's POV

_Throb. Throb._

Where was I? My head was aching and my body felt like a sack of cement. I could barely feel my arm and it felt like I was missing one of my ankles. Overhead lights broke through my darkened vision. A groan escaped my lips as I turned my head to the side to avoiding losing my eyesight. Layers of blankets were piled over my body, except for my left arm, which had an IV tube resting in the crock of my elbow. Wait, IV tube? Over-bright lights, IV tubes, dozens of blankets, and the overpowering scent of cleaning tools…I was in the hospital.

I drew in my breath and excavated through my memories. Throwing away my cell phone, running over a rock on the highway, tumbling down into the gully, the painful snap of my anklebone, trying to call for help…how did I get here? The last thing I remembered was the numbness setting into my weakened body and then…I fainted? An earthquake buzzed through my head as the door creaked open. Another painful whimper escaped my lips, even that made my whole body ache.

"Tifa, you're awake!" A squeal rang through my head.

A girl darted across the room and threw their arms around my neck. Her brown bangs brushed against my cheek and joyful sobs buzzed through my head. The figure stood above me with the biggest smile carved into her lips. The bright green eyes and neatly styled brown locks made my own lips curls up into a smile, even if it hurt.

"Aerith, is that you?" My voice was raspy and weak.

"I was so worried! What happened?" Aerith questioned, taking a seat at the foot of my bed. "Why were you unconscious in the gully?"

Anxiety and shame bubbled up inside me at the sound of her question. "After Cloud and I broke up, I was so sad…not to mention angry. I felt like no one liked me anymore so I decided to run away and start a new life," I paused to catch my breath. "I threw my cell phone into the grass so no one could get ahold of me. When I was riding my bike on the highway, I hit a rock and fell into the gully. My ankle…twisted at a funny angle and I tried for help. I was so cold…and desperate. I even tried to climb the side of the gully but then I was so tired…I guess I fell asleep," I looked at my numb body beneath the crust of blankets.

"You were lucky Cloud found you when he did. If you were out there any longer, you would've died," Aerith took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

The darkness in my heart was now ablaze with a roaring fire. "Cloud…saved me?"

Aerith nodded. "He was worried sick, he's even asleep in the chair over there," She flicked her head towards the chairs in the corner of the room. Sure enough, Cloud was asleep in one of the chairs, his chin rested on his collarbone while his un-spiked blonde hair drizzled over his face. Man, he looks so cute even before he does his hair. Aerith and I giggled at the flaxen fuzzball that rested atop Cloud's head.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tifa. Oh, someone also wants to see you," Aerith gestured towards the door.

My teeth clenched at the sight of my 'visitor'. The pink haired devil, AKA Lightning, strode into the room clad in her leather jacket and combat boots. Her fingers twirled the necklace that hung around her neck and her ice-blue eyes were focused on the ground. If I weren't in the hospital recovering from a near-death experience, I would've punched her right there. The pink-haired girl sighed and forced herself to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

Did I hear her right? Did the girl who stole my boyfriend just…apologize? I propped myself up on my elbows and Aerith helped me lean against my over-stuffed pillows.

"What did you say?" I wondered.

Lightning gulped. "I'm sorry…for everything. It's my fault that you and Cloud broke up and now you're here because of it," Her words burned the seeds resentment that had been planted in my heart. "My lust was what started this whole thing in the first place. Oh, and the kiss that Aerith didn't tell you about…it was accident, I tripped on the stairs and caught myself against Cloud's face," Swirls of red were painted across her cheeks as the pink-haired teen cast her gaze towards the floor. "If I hadn't interfered with YOUR love life, you wouldn't be here,"

My mouth simply hung open, speechless. I was half-expecting her to waltz in here and started blabbering about how lucky she was to have Cloud. I never expected an apology, let alone an explanation about why this was her fault. Cloud shifted in his sleep, slumping further down into his seat.

Lighting's eyes glanced at Cloud for a second before she turned towards me again with a gentle smile on her lips. "You're lucky to have Cloud, he's a great guy. Plus, you're his guardian angel and I'm just a meddling little pixie," Her soft hand touched rested on my shoulder. "Get well soon, after all you owe him BIG TIME for saving your life,"

I placed my hand on top of Lightning's. "I…don't know what to say. I was so angry with you because you took Cloud from me, but now…I feel like a weight's been lifted off my chest. Thanks for coming and talking to me, it means a lot,"

"I'd better get going, I have homework. I'll see ya Monday?" Lightning adjusted the messenger bag that hung over her shoulder.

"If they let me out before then!" I chuckled.

Lighting threw me a wave before she jogged out of the room. Right on cue, Cloud stirred in the corner and his eyes cracked open, revealing those sky-blue irises I missed so much. He made an express train look slow as he jumped out of seat and blasted to my bedside, trapping me in a warm embrace. I've never felt safer in someone's arms. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over my cheeks and I hugged him back. Oh, how I missed him so much. We lived right across the street from each other, but our hearts were a thousand miles away. There's no place else I could be but here in his arms, overjoyed by our reunion.

"I was so worried," Cloud pecked a kiss on my lips. "Don't scare me like that again, I thought I lost you,"

I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry for making you worry. Lightning told me everything; I wish I hadn't acted the way I had. But…I guess I was overpowered with rage I couldn't think,"

Cloud's hand gripped mine. "I'm sorry too, for putting you through so much pain. It's my fault you got into this mess, I fell for Lightning when I should've been with you," His gaze shifted towards the ground. "How could I let myself fall for someone else when you saved my life? I feel like a terrible friend and boyfriend, you deserve someone better than me,"

I shook my head. "You just saved MY life, Cloud. No one can replace you," I took his warm hand in mine. "I'm plenty angry at you for gong after Lightning and causing me so much pain, but…I can't let go of you. You're the one who welcomed me into your life with open arms and have held me there ever since…and that's why I love you,"

Cloud took another step forwards and threw his muscular arms around me. I repeated his action and we were locked in each other's arms. More tears of happiness spilled over my cheeks and everything in my life clicked back into place. Cloud pulled away and gently wiped away my tears, a smile engraved on his features. I leaned forwards and pecked him on the lips, showing him my forgiveness.

"Are we…you know…together again?" Cloud asked, red crawling across his cheeks.

I nodded. "You bet,"

_Do you know where your heart is?  
__Do you think you can find it?  
__Or did you trade it for something, somewhere…  
__Better just to have it?_

_Do you know where your love is?  
__Do you think that you lost it?  
__You felt it so strong but nothing's…  
__Turned out how you wanted_

_Well bless my soul,  
__You're a lonely soul  
_'_Cause you won't let go,  
__Of anything you hold…_

_Well all I need, is the air I breathe  
__And a place to rest my head_

_Do you know what your fate is?  
__Now you're trying to shake it  
__You're doing your best dance, your best look  
__You're praying that you make it_

_Well bless my soul,  
__You're a lonely soul  
_'_Cause you won't let go,  
__Of anything you hold…_

Say All I Need by Onerepublic

**Author: What did I tell you? Cloti will preveil in the end!  
~Yukihikari-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tifa's POV

The sun finally came out after Cloud and I made up. Questions were shot at me like a machine gun when I arrived Monday morning. Rinoa INSISTED she carry my books, even though I didn't have crutches. Terra was more or less yelling at me to not ever scare her like that again while Yuna tried to calm everyone down. I couldn't help but smile to myself at lunch; I really do have people who care and would be heartbroken if I really did disappear. Guilt set in, why did I even think about running away if I knew I had people who cared about me?

Weeks drifted by and my ankle healed as the flowers broke through their snowy prisons, mush to Aerith's delight. The approaching stress of finals was forgotten amongst the juniors and seniors and the lingering thought of Prom 2011 encased everyone's mind. Who asked out who and who was planning to wear what was now the main conversation at lunch, even among the boys. My whole incident was gone along with the winter months, and everything was pretty much back to normal. Just like the way it should be.

Ice blue eyes locked with mine from down the hall. Lightning just simply stood there completely unnoticed by the rest of the students swirling around us as if she were a ghost. Her eyes shifted away from me as she sadly shook her head, her lips muttering something to herself. She forced herself not to look back at me as she slowly distanced herself from the crowd…and me. Part of me still wanted to kick her ass for trying to take Cloud from me, but other tiny part remembered how she visited me in the hospital a few months ago. Ever since that visit, I haven't seen any hair of her since, until today.

"…you listening, Tifa?"

My heart sped up as my mind flew back into reality. Aerith stood by my locker with her brunette curls bouncing off her shoulders, freed from her usual braid. A smile was etched onto her lips as she casually leaned into the row of lockers.

"Sorry, I was far away. What were you saying?" I asked, probably sounding like an idiot.

A blush crawled across Aerith's cheeks. Her eyes glanced at the floor as she twirled a brunette curl around her finger. "Zack asked me to go to prom,"

"Really? That's great Aerith! Do you have a dress?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No…do you think you could help me get a dress this Saturday with Fang?"

"Sure, no problem!" I replied instantly.

**Lightning's POV**

The sky was a mirror image of my heart: dull and grey, like the way it's been for weeks now. I haven't seen Cloud since the night we found Tifa, and I was glad. There was no way I could ever face him after what he went through all because of me. I breathed in the misty air and strode into the pouring rain. My hoodie was soaked in seconds but I didn't care, no one would either. The cool drops coated my face and my hair hugged my neck.

Solitude is the only word that can describe my life right now. I didn't want to go to fencing practice anymore, it would only bring back the memory of my accidental kiss with Cloud. I couldn't face the blondie right now either, now that him and Tifa are together again. Fang was always with some of her other friends, I never saw much of Snow in the first place, and Hope wouldn't stop talking about how he asked out Vanille and how they were going out.

I didn't even bother to take off my wet clothes upon entering my tiny apartment. My body threw itself on the couch and my eyes faced the ceiling. Alone, again. Not even a note from Serah to read or a text from any of my friends. The excitement of Prom didn't make me feel any better; I had no friends or a boyfriend to go with.

How did my end up like this? Why did just one stupid mistake ruin everything? Why? I could've just continued to be nobody and no one would've gotten hurt. I rolled onto my side letting a lone tear escape from my barricaded heart. Everything was screwed up all because of me, Tifa almost died because of me. If all I did was cause pain to others and myself, I might as well leave this world behind.

I was numb as I headed towards the kitchen, towards the knife drawer. My fingers gripped the sharpest buther knife we had and my hand reached for a red pen and notepad sitting on the counter. Red scrawls formed across the paper as more unnoticed tears slipped from my eyes. Nothing in my life has been perfect; I've only ruined everyone else's. Bye Serah, thanks for every-

"Claire? What are doing?"

My head whipped towards the doorway and Serah stood there, a plastic-draped item clutched in the crook of her elbow and her messenger bag rested on her hip. The knife clattered to the floor, Serah's eyes upon it. She set down her bag on the kitchen table and strode over to the counter; her eyes scanned my suicide note. My own gaze was glued to the floor, how would my own sister think of me now?

"Why were you thinking of killing yourself?"

I stamped back to the living room, Serah trailing behind me. "All I do is cause pain and grief, look at what I did to Cloud and Tifa. I tore them apart and look what happened to both of them…it was all because of me," I took a seat, my legs feeling more like melted butter than muscle.

Serah shot a glare at me. "Claire, this is why you should get out a little more instead of locking yourself up! Let someone in for once!" She yelled.

"I did!" I screamed. "But he belonged to someone else, someone who was his guardian angel,"

"Claire, you're letting this kill you! Cloud is not your last chance at love! Sure it may hurt to know that someone like him is taken, but he isn't your only chance!" Serah's lip quivered as her voice rose.

My fist made contact with the coffee table, my sister jumped. "You have NO FREAKING CLUE how it feels to be in my position!" A growl rumbled in my throat. "To be so in love with someone that you actually tear their life apart to be with them, and even go so far as making their girlfriend suffer!"

My feet overpowered my thoughts as I began to storm off to my room. Serah grasped my arm, pulling me back towards the kitchen. Damn pest, I tried to flick off her hand, but her stone grip tightened. How could someone like her have a grip this hard! Compassion no longer rested on her fine features, her eyebrows tipped downwards and her lips twisted up into a firm scowl. Wow, never knew Serah had it in her to be so determined.

"Can you just listen for once, Light?" She demanded, her voice rose. "Let the whole Cloud incident GO! It's done, it's over with, they're back together again, and I'm NOT gonna let you sit around here and mope!" My arm was no longer in her hand, a ticket was there and a red, knee-length, sleeveless dress with a black sash tied around the waist hung in the other.

"I didn't spend over a hundred dollars for YOUR Prom ticket and dress for nothing! You're going to Prom with Fang, Snow and the gang and you're goning to have a great time!" Maybe she did get more of mom's personality than I thought. "To be honest I'm actually kinda jealous you get to go and not me,"

My mouth hung open. "…Serah…you spent all this money…for me?"

Serah smirked and nodded. "Yep, ever since the incident you've locked yourself up for hours on end. And I'm not letting you mope through Prom,"

The tears almost came again as I threw my arms around my sister. Why would I kill myself if I knew my sister would be devastated? We've already lost our parents and me killing myself would only hurt her more; I'm her only family left. I pulled away and tore my note in half, letting the ripped pieces fall to the floor. Serah smiled before throwing the pieces in the trash, and she held out her hand.

"I suppose you want me to get my wallet, right?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes, since it was from MY bank account. But since you're my sister, you only have to pay half: $75,"

"No extra sister discount?"

Serah smiled. "Nope,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Ladies and gentlemen I present...(drumroll) THE FINAL CHAPTER OF GUARDIAN ANGEL II AT LONG LAST!  
My thanks goes to Omegaxis1 for inspiring and motivating me with this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 11

Lightning-

The night was almost over and I haven't seen Tifa or Cloud yet, thank goodness. There is no possible way I could ever talk to either of them after the events that occurred this year. I stood by myself in the gazebo outside the Grand Ballroom, listening to the cheerful, laughing voices of the students and the loud drumbeats of the music flowing from the DJ's massive speakers. Splashes of light bounced off the disco ball around the room and just outside the gazebo, as if they wanted to leave my thoughts and I alone.

I would've gone home long ago, but my apartment was a good half hour away and Fang was my only ride home; I was probably going to be here all night by myself, having gotten dressed up for absolutely nothing. Serah even straightened my hair for me and lent me her favorite bracelets to go with my dress, the dress SHE bought for this one night. This was the night every upperclassman had been looking forward to since the beginning of the year, the night where they could just have fun; I was defiantly in the wrong place right now.

A couple emerged from the ballroom and into the night, probably trying to find a private place to make out. I continued to stare into the cool night making myself invisible. Footsteps tapped against the wooden gazebo floor and something warm landed on my shoulder.

"Hey Lightning, it's nice to see you here."

I turned only to meet the compassionate emerald eyes of Aerith. She donned a delicate pink strapless dress with a small white sash tied around the bust line. The asymmetrical skirt reached her claves in the front and caressed the floor in the back. Her curled hair was now a smooth curtain that fell past her shoulders and a simple silver necklace with a diamond charm hung off the chain and rested on her collarbone. A rose corsage was on her wrist, provided by Zack most likely.

Zack stood beside her in a handsome tuxedo and a tie that matched his girlfriend's dress. His hair was still in its normal spiky style and a single rose was pinned to his tuxedo, again matching Aerith like any sweet Prom couple would.

"Hi Aerith," I responded quietly. "You look really pretty."

"So do you, why are you out here all by yourself?" She asked with her always-gentle voice.

I tapped my black kitten heels against the wooden floor. "Serah forced me into going with Snow and Fang because I've been locked up in my room a lot lately. I just feel…out of place."

"Lightning…this is about Cloud and Tifa, right?" I always forgot how good Aerith was at figuring out the source of people's sadness.

"Lightning, that incident is long over. Tifa's pretty cool now and so is Cloud, I'm sure they'd be perfectly fine talking to you." Zack reassured and pat my shoulder.

"And enjoy yourself a little, it's Prom." Aerith smiled and flicked her head towards the ballroom. "Come sit with all of us, don't spend the whole night alone."

I nodded and followed the couple into the multi-colored ballroom. We weaved our way through the sea of students clad in tuxedos and dresses, some reaching the floor and others that promised too much. The back of the ballroom was where all the tables were set up and students were either taking a break from dancing or socializing. I could feel my heart quicken a little bit when I saw Cloud and Tifa sitting at a table in the corner along with Vincent, Yuffie, and Fang.

Fang looked better than most celebrities on the red carpet. She was cloaked in a floor-length dark blue dress that faded into lighter shades of blue as the fabric inched towards the floor. A trail of beaded swirls coiled around her smooth olive-colored shoulder. Her hair was a little more tousled then it usually was and she only wore dark blue eye shadow, damn her and her natural beauty.

It was odd seeing Yuffie in a dress, but her selection suited her. It was a simple, cute black strapless dress covered with a layer of lace that flared out above her knees and a black sash with a silver buckle was around her hips.

Tifa was basically glowing in her black strapless ball gown with a glittery dusting at the bust and intricate silver designs crawled up the hem and around the skirt, like snowflakes chained together. Tiny silver hearts were in her ears and black bracelets jingled on her wrist. Her hair was swept up in a bun and tiny curls framed her face. I gulped as Fang looked up and waved at me.

"There you are, Lightning!" She moved over a seat and patted the one between her and Tifa. "C'mere, be social!"

I hesitated for a moment but when Aerith and Zack's words came back to my head, I took my seat. Tifa smiled brightly at me; I didn't see any sign of her forcing it. Even if there was no sign, I'm sure she hated my guts on the inside.

"Hi Lightning, I really like your hair tonight. Who did it?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Serah," I replied. "You look great tonight, too."

"Thank you, I actually got this two days ago." Tifa laughed a bit and I smiled faintly.

"Serah bought this for me." I gestured to my dress.

"Okay, wait a second!" Fang stopped us. "You're both walking in the center of awkward city and you know it. Why bother scooting around it? Just talk, communicate, and use sign language if you need too! Just get it off both your chests!"

Damn, another person in the group who had X-ray vision when it came to problems. The music was suddenly blocked out and the background until it seemed like it was just Tifa and I in the ballroom by. I tapped the tip of my shoes against the floor repeatedly and Tifa fiddled with her bracelets, both of us avoiding eye contact. I forced my anxious foot to hold still and lifted my chin up; I was horrible at these kinds of conversations and I hoped I wouldn't screw up.

"Lightning, I know you're sorry; you apologized when you visited me in the hospital." Tifa began and our eyes were on each other. "I haven't said a word to you since, because for a while I was still angry at you. I was angry because of…you know. But then over time, I realized that it was pointless holding a grudge against you; you admitted you made a mistake and you truly meant you were sorry." Her voice had never sounded softer and forgiving, it was a tone I would've never expected her to use on me.

"You and Cloud were almost torn apart for good all because of me and I was sure you'd be mad, so I avoided you. I thought we would always be on unstable ground and could never talk to each other." I explained. "In my mind, I had this idea that I ruined your life and my thoughts just fell downhill from there. I even went so far as contemplating suicide and Serah came in, basically ordering me to come here because she didn't want me moping for the rest of the year."

"You didn't have to beat yourself up that badly over this! Thank god Serah came in when she did…" Tifa gasped, placing a hand over her heart.

"I was actually scared of running into because I thought you would still be mad; if it wasn't for Aerith I wouldn't even be sitting here right now." I said.

Tifa drew in a deep breath and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I don't ever want you to be afraid of talking to me. I just want you to know that I forgive you and we can both throw this massive weight somewhere and never look at it again. I always thought you were pretty cool and I hope we can still be friends." She smiled.

"I'm sorry for what happened, and I'm happy we've both decided moved on," I couldn't help but smile back. "And we can still be friends; you, Cloud, and I."

"Just be more careful walking down stairs." Cloud teased as he walked over to us. "We're getting a group picture taken now."

Tifa stood up and she and Cloud began to walk away, but Cloud looked over his shoulder at me and flicked his head towards the photo booth. "Come on Lightning, you're part of the group too."

My smiled grew a little as we all walked towards the photo booth where Aerith, Zack, Yuffie, Vincent, Reno, Rude, and Fang were already positioned. Tifa got down on her knees between Aerith and Yuffie in front of Cloud and I took the end next to Fang. She nodded and gently pat my shoulder, smiling. Everyone adjusted their hair and outfits as the photographer grabbed his camera and stood a couple feet away from us. We all put our arms around each other, smiling and laughing like the way friends should.

"That's perfect! Hold it…" He held the camera up to his face. "Smile!"

* * *

_I've gone for too long, living like I'm not alive  
__So I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and I  
__When this memory fades, I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
__With chances taken, hope embraced, and have I told you?_

_I'm not going, cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
__And I'm not leaving  
__I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle  
__When it might save you_

_We've learned to run from anything uncomfortable  
__We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
__That inside, we're broken  
__I try to patch things up again, to kill my tears and kill these fears  
__But have I told you, have I?_

_I'm not going, cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
__And I'm not leaving  
__I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle  
__When it might save you_

_It's not faith if you use your eyes, oh why?  
__We'll get it right this time, this time  
__Let's leave this all behind, you know why?  
__We'll get it right this time!  
__It's not faith if you're using your eyes, oh why?_

_I've gone for too long, living like I'm not alive  
__So I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and I  
__And I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
__I just want, no, I just need this pain to end right here…_

_I'm not going, cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
__And I'm not leaving  
__I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle  
__Cause it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you_

_Oh, it might save you  
__It's not faith if you use eyes_

_If you use your eyes  
__If you use your eyes…_

Miracle by Paramore

* * *

**Author: There you have it, I apologize for such a long wait. My life has been INSANE over the last year, but I'm back on my feet again!  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this since the beginning, being patient and putting up with my horrible inconsistency with updating; you guys are the best!  
I hope you enjoyed!  
-Yukihikari-chan  
PS All the girls' dresses are on my profile, I love them all but Fang's is my favorite ;)**


End file.
